


Moon Dust

by Lunar_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Adopts Teddy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_stars/pseuds/Lunar_stars
Summary: Nobody knows who her mother is- except for the people she was born to. An unrevealed secret in the Wizarding World, that even the Ministry Of Magic doesn't even know about. Unanswered questions from her childhood that she'll finally find out, about the person that means most to her. Annabex Malfoy has something else coming for her, her first year at Hogwarts; it's not something magical either- it's mundane for once at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe it's time to find out that even Muggle problems exist in the real world.





	1. Chapter 1

"Father," She mumbled while staring at the blond man at the bottom of the staircase. "Why won't you ever tell me who mummy is?"

"Annabex, I have told you dozens of times to please stop sitting in the middle of the staircase," Annabex stood up and straightened out her charcoal halter-top dress. The top hemming of the dress is lined with white lace, along with the back where it ties by her neck. The beautiful dress is Annabexs' favorite and most worn. Draco Malfoy admired his beautiful six-year-old daughter in front of him. Narcissa Malfoy had put the small girls' blonde hair into a bun and combed her rainbow side bangs towards her left ear. Pearls individually pierced through her ears twice, on each side, while a silver chain necklace had a small heart bulb on it. It held the tiniest bit of Moon Dust in it, that Draco and her mother had given her when she was a baby. Annabex almost never takes the necklace off, and when she does, it's kept under a spell so she won't lose it.

"Yeah, Bex!" First Year Teddy Lupin called from the top of the first staircase, pointing a stick at his 'sibling'. He had received his first Hogwarts letter just a few days ago and was ecstatic to go to Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every day since he received his letter he has harassed Annabex about how she's too mean to go to Hogwarts, and she is _sure sick of it._

"Go away, Teddy! I just want to know who my Mummy is!"

"Annabex, be nice." Draco's voice was gentle and sweet when she gets riled up- so calming that she realizes she's overreacting or out of control and rethinks what she's doing. "I'll tell you one thing about your mummy. She's an amazing person that helped saved the Wizarding World many times."

"Ginny Potter?" Annabex asked so innocently. Her toothy grin was ginormous and her beautiful silver eyes were wide in excitement. "My mummy is Ginny Potter!"

"No, Annabex." amusement had stricken Draco. Annabex started walking down the stairs while staring at her charcoal flats. "Now, are you both ready to go to the Potters' house?"

Annabex nodded her head without looking up. The blue haired boy smiled at Draco and started to walk down the stairs at his adoptive father. All was well for them.

___

*Five years later*  
___

"Dad!" Annabex groaned at Draco. "Stop messing with my collar!"

"I'm just trying to make sure that you look respectable for Hogwarts! Minerva isn't going to tolerate messy students!"

"Are you saying I'm messy?"

"No- I'm just-" Draco huffed at the hole he had dug himself. "I just . . . I just want you to look nice for Hogwarts."

"Why?" Annabex flipped her collar down the way it was originally and ran a finger over the rips in her black skinny jeans. Annabex keeps a dark aesthetic like her father did, but more of 'Emo' instead of 'Murder'-"Potter can you tell me why my daughter wants a shirt about boys falling out of something?"- which confuses Draco a lot. Teddy introduced her to a bunch of Muggle music and it's safe to say that Draco approves as long as she's happy.

"Just because," Draco was keeping secrets from her again.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Harry Potter boomed from behind Teddy. Draco messed with Annabex's collar once more before turning to the Boy, now man, Who Lived. "Finally sending off the youngest?"

Annabex flipped her collar down before running her fingers through her curly blonde hair. Ever since her hair was long enough, she's had a rainbow streak of hair in front of her face. She keeps that strand cut into side bangs long enough to tuck behind her ear.

Draco Malfoy spotted Ron Weasley in the crowd, with a stressed Hermione Granger by his side. Ron was talking- no, yelling -at Hermione while carrying four-year-old Hugo and holding hands with eight-year-old Rose. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and Ron was not making it even better.

"Sure am! She's growin' up so fast!" Draco replied to Harry. They continued on talking, while James and Annabex started talking about what houses they think they're going to be in.

___

Hermione's situation wasn't getting any better. Ron was yelling at his fiance for her eldest son: Scorpius Granger.

"I would prefer if you would abide by my wishes, and not talk about me like that in public, Ronald," Hermione said with her teeth grinding down on each other. Scorpius was placing his things on the Hogwarts train while they spoke.

"I would prefer if you didn't get pregnant while I was in America, 'Mione, but I guess we don't get our ways," said Ron.

"We weren't even dating, you prick! You had broken up with me three years prior and didn't even see me again until Scorpius was two!"

"Hermione Weasley I swear to Dumbledore if you do not change your tone of voice I will not let you be a professor at Hogwarts!" Ron stopped walking and pushed Hermione back. They were on platform 9 3/4, but that didn't stop stares from all around them. "I will not allow any type of disrespect from you at all! You hear me?"

Hermione was completely defeated against the prick. "Yes, Ronald."

She looked past the red-headed git, and locked eyes with a blond talking to Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was staring at her and Ron depressingly. Ginny noticed Hermione and tried her best to get from Harry to her, quickly. Ginny knows how abusive her brother can be towards Scorpius and who his father is, along with Hermione. Lily Luna Potter followed her mother to her aunt, disregarding the conversation she was having with Albus about trains.

"Hermione, how about we get you settled on the train? That would be nice." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and attempted to pull her away from Ron. "What are you staring-" Ginny looked in the direction Hermione was staring in and noticed the distinctive girl that was conversing with Teddy. Oh no, Ginny thought.

Annabex tucked her bangs behind her ear for the seventh time in two minutes and laughed at a joke Teddy said. She was completely oblivious to the grown women staring at her.

"Who is that girl with Draco?"

"That's . . . um . . ." Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. "How about we get you settled on the train. Yes? A professor needs comfort for a long ride to Hogwarts."

Ginny helped Hermione set all of her extra items down in a compartment when Scorpius joined in. He wanted to spend his first ride to Hogwarts with his mother, and any friends he can get. He started talking about a girl he met when he was walking around the platform, describing her as 'odd but could probably still be my best friend'.

"Scor, you're odd,"

"I know, Mom, but she's like really cool. I don't fancy her, but I think it would be the coolest thing ever to have a platonic friendship with her!"

"Well then start talking to her!" Scorpius isn't allowed to have friends, according to Ron. He's too evil and has too many bad manners for anyone to like him. "Do you know who her parents are?"

Scorpius shook his head and looked down. "All I saw was how she was talking to this one boy, and their conversation was really funny."

Hermione laughed and said, "Don't worry, Scorp, you've got an entire school year ahead of you to make friends with her."

Scorpius nodded his head and looked outside the compartment to check the time. 10:56 AM. He looked down from the clock to see the girl getting ready to board the train with a boy with bright blue hair. She was smiling a huge smile and kept playing with her rainbow bangs. She turned around for a brief moment to talk to someone Scorpius couldn't see. Scorpius closed the compartment door and sat across from Hermione.

___

"Teddy, can you find a compartment, please? I want to ask Dad something," asked Annabex. The head of blue hair nodded towards her. She turned on her heal to look at Draco once more before she leaves. Just a simple question is all that she needs to ask him- she shouldn't be scared at all. But she is scared; scared that he'll get mad at her, or will yell at her like Ron Weasley yells at Draco. 

"Yes, Anna?"

Annabex took a deep breath and started fidgetting with her Moon Dust necklace. She turned the clear bulb over in her fingers with precision. She still barely takes the necklace off, and recently had to buy a new silver chain for the small bulb because the old one was too small. "Who's my mum?"

Draco smiled at her. "Seriously, Annabex?"

Annabex nodded her head. The question she's always wanted to know- she want's it answered before she goes to Hogwarts. Just a simple answer is all she needs. "I want to know,"

Draco rubbed his face and sighed. "I'll give you a hint. She's one of your professors you'll have your entire time at Hogwarts."

Annabex nodded her head. "Love you, dad."

"Love you, Anna," She looked towards where Teddy was entering a compartment and started walking towards it. It was the compartment with Hermione Granger . . . Weasley, whatever you want to call her. "Have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Hermione Weasley!" The rainbow blonde said after closing the compartment. The train was leaving the station- leaving Draco behind without any children to occupy his household. Goodness, Annabex didn't have any idea how he was going to survive. "I know absolutely nothing about you, but I want to let you know that you're really pretty!"

"Why . . . thank you?" Hermione questioned. "What is your name?"  

"I'm Annabex Malfoy, daughter of Draco Malfoy." 

"Who is your mother?"

Annabex started messing with her necklace and looked down at the ground. Draco had anyways told her that if she was nervous, scared, or sad to just hold onto the necklace, and everything would be okay. He convinced her at a young age that it had special healing powers for her social anxiety, which was simple to believe in the Wizarding World. "I don't know who my mother is."

Realization struck Hermione at the girl standing in front of her. "Are you a first year?"

Annabex nodded her head. "I'm a first year, and this is my older brother Teddy Lupin. He's a Seventh Year."

With all technicality, Annabex and Teddy aren't related as siblings. The look nothing alike and have completely different biological parents. Draco adopted Teddy when Teddy was three and shares custody with Harry Potter, but don't you dare say that Draco isn't Teddy's father now- they will tear you apart at the seams if you even think that. 

"Yes, I know Teddy quite well. Your father was my Third Year Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Teddy nodded his head to what Hermione was telling them, before staring at his watch. Remus was always a touchy subject for Teddy- wouldn't it be for you if you lost your biological parents? -but he tried to never show it. "So which houses do you guys think you'll be in?" 

"I'm definitely not cut out for Hufflepuff," Annabex muttered.

"Me either, to be honest." Scorpius was finally talking to the girl that sparked a platonic interest in him. "I think I'll be Gryffindor like my mom, or maybe Ravenclaw." 

"Maybe I could be in Ravenclaw? I'm really good at music, so I'm music smart." Hermione smiled at Annabex and Scorpius, while they continued on with their conversation. She was enjoying her son making a friend, instead of just his siblings.

___

"Annabex Malfoy," Head Mistress McGonagall said from her lists of names. Annabex stood up with a smirk and walked towards the sorting hat. She had no clue what house she could potentially be in- most people say that you get a combination of your parents to determine your house. And, well, she doesn't know exactly what house her mom was in; all she knew was that she could potentially be in Slytherin for her cunning and strong leadership, but also Ravenclaw for her smarts regarding the fine arts. The whole Sorting Hat probabilities were starting to stress her out- she just wants to know what her damn house is!

She sat on the rough stool- probably the one her father sat on to get his Hogwarts house. Was this the one that Draco had sat on his first year at Hogwarts? Was this the exact one they used twenty-four years ago for hundreds of thousands of students? Is this the one that Dumbledore or McGonagall sat on for their first year- where they would learn they are both legendary Gryffindor students How often do they change out the Hogwarts stools? Were they charmed to work forever? What if she would finally be the one to break the stool and be so embarrassed that she would make herself into a muggle!

"Calm down . . . sweet girl." A voice purred into her stressful ears. The Sorting Hat, she concluded, was finally getting her results.

Do they change the Hogwarts stool more or less than The Sorting Hat? How often does The Sorting Hat change out?

Stop thinking!" The hat screamed into her ears. She grabbed a hold of her necklace and squeezed the bulb as hard as she could. Everything will be okay, you're a Malfoy- Her thoughts were interrupted by the annoying hat. "A Malfoy, eh? I know exactly where to put you."

Okay, so I'll be a Slytherin. That's simple, following in the Malfoy line.

 

"Oh wait . . . you're mothers brains?" Annabex's body jolted up at the mention of her mother. It was almost as if a steel rod was in place of her spine- a burning steel rod that cremated her insides. "It's not possible that a Malfoy and a-" She was on the edge of her seat in anticipation. She would know her mother . . . she would know her- "Ravenclaw!" 

Teeth gritting, and eyes roaring, Annabex Malfoy walked over to the Eagal table and sat down next to Scorpius. She was so close to knowing who her mother is but missed it by almost nothing. She looked down at the table in front of her, watching how the lines of the oak combined and separated.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked her. She looked up at the wizard for only a second, before looking down again. 

"Yeah, it's just . . ." She couldn't tell him exactly why she was upset. She was completely ecstatic about being a Ravenclaw- blue was one of her favorite colors -but just wanted to know who gave birth to her. "What if someone in my family is upset about a Malfoy not being in Slytherin?" 

"Don't worry. Your family loves you so much, that I don't think they would have a problem with you being a Ravenclaw. Not one bit." Scorpius's smile was genuine and made Annabex smile at him. 

Annabex wasn't paying attention to anything that Scorpius said after that point- it was a worry that her grandmother wouldn't accept a Ravenclaw Malfoy, but not that big of a worry. She just reflected on what information she had of her Mom. Obviously, if she was put into Ravenclaw, her mother would have to be somewhat smart; Draco is smart, but was second in his class, next to Hermione Granger. So she has to be a smart, brave Hogwarts professor, that would surprise anyone that knew her daughter was part Malfoy. The only woman like that would be Hermione, but there is absolutely no way she could be her mom- she loathes Draco.

Maybe . . . someone that she would look up to. Yeah, that would be pretty amazing. But that would also be something else to worry about tomorrow- when her classes start. She looked at the feast of food that appeared right in front of her and was suddenly satisfied. She's always so hungry she could eat a horse- and now it's time to feast as much as possible.

___

"Ugh, I'm so fat!" Annabex groaned, withering around the Ravenclaw couch, and clutching her stomach. She ate almost three plate-full before they were told to go to their towers. She held her bloated stomach and looked at Scorpius with puppy-dog eyes.

"You're literally not even fat. Shut up!"

"Yes, I am!" 

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat on the armchair to the left of the couch. He was having similar thoughts Annabex was having at dinner. Who is his dad? Why did the sorting hat say something about being cunning and ambitious? All he knew about his father was what Ron yelled in anger at him at dinner times when Scorpius didn't eat all of his food. So far he's gotten, 'He's a bloody git!' a 'Devils reincarnate' and one more thing that he was asked not to repeat. Hermione never talked about his father, asked him not to ask who the man that helped create him was. 

Goodness, they both wanted to know who their other parent was so bad. Physically ready- but nowhere near mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodmorning, class, I am Ms. Granger," Hermione spoke to her First Year Potions class. Her first class is a mix of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. She looked at her son, and his new friend Annabex, before skimming around the room. A dark-skinned boy at the back of the classroom raised his hand pretentiously and scowlingly at Hermione. "Yes?"

"I'm Alaric Zabini," The boy spoke with his nose in the air. Annabex rolled her eyes at the boy. You would think that she would have grown up with him, but for some reason, she didn't. "Shouldn't you go by Weasley?"

"Actually, Brat," Annabex answered before Hermione had the chance. Annabex already hated the Zabini boy without actually talking to him. "She's not married to Ronald Weasley yet, so she can go by whatever she wants to."

"Bud out, Mudblood!" Alaric yelled. He rested his feet on the desk in front of him, with his arms crossed. From beside him, Cleobella Longbottom, sorted into the Slytherin house only for her cunning looks, strong leadership, and ambitious ways, flicked the boys' ear randomly. "Go away, Longbottom!"

"You don't even know who I am!" That moment was when the Slytherin house ghost appeared inside of the classroom. Severus Snape studied the girl with curls like Hermione Granger, sitting next to the boy that looked almost like a young Draco Malfoy. Hermione tried speaking to the ghost and tried to get the two pre-teens to stop fighting. She couldn't even manage to get a single word in before Annabex started speaking again. "For all you know I could be an ostentatious queen that rules over your silly little father, Zabini."

"Child!" Severus bellowed. He slammed his hands on Annabex's desk, grabbing her attention and dangling it over her small head. "Do not disrespect anyone of an honorable name!"

Annabex smirked at the ghost, before rolling her eyes. "But isn't that . . . what you did?"

Severus was completely convinced that she was a Granger child, with a squib or a muggle as her father. Wouldn't surprise him- he hasn't been in contact with Draco for a while, meaning he wouldn't know which muggle Hermione would have had a child with. He should really get back into contact with Draco- the only reason he hadn't was that of how many times Draco would continuously talk about the Muggle-Born. 'Snape! Snape! You should see the way she acts, it's just . . . amazing!' was really the last conversation he can remember having with Draco.

"Child! Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all!"

Annabex stood up and grew towards Severus. His greasy hair and bad breath didn't bother her; how does a ghost even develop those? Her lips curled into a smile that he recognized. He could tell now, from miles away, that she's a Malfoy. That damn smile was exactly like Draco's, but with Hermione's hair, nose, and face shape. Oh no. "Actually, I do."

"Mudblood! Why don't you shut up and respect this legend in this room!" Alaric yelled, holding Cleobella's wrists together in one hand. Annabex moved from her stance in front of Snape, around to the boy yelling.

"Actually, Zabini!" Annabex yelled. The class was completely silent around them; not a peep from anyone, not a snigger came from anyone around them. They all knew who they were, Zabini and Malfoy yelling at each other. Quite enjoyable to everyone around them, actually. "I'm a Malfoy! And you're an asshole!"

___

"So, Ms. Malfoy, why are you here?" Minvera McGonagall asked, looking over the form Hermione handed to her when she sent the argumentative children to the Head Mistresses office. Annabex sat in the plush chair, crossing her legs and facing the red wall. It was lined with small portraits of the previous Head Masters that Hogwarts had.

"I called someone an asshole," Annabex replied, feeling proud of herself. Well, yeah, she would probably have detention and a bruised jaw. But at least she stood up for herself! She started to chew on her rugged nails, leaning far onto her bare legs.

"And Mr. Zabini?"

"She called me an asshole," Alaric replied to the old witch innocently. He was on Annabex's left, also staring at the wall right next to him. It was basically blank, with onto the Hogwarts Crest painted over the entirety.

Minerva placed the files about their misdeeds onto her desk- or was it Dumbledores? -and rubbed her face with her hands. With a groan, she lifted them from her watery eyes and looked up to the sunroof. A beautiful day shone through the glass, and she planned on sending all the First Years outside when they were done with their classes. "Who started all of this?"

"Annabex did!"

"Why?"

"He was disrespecting Ms. Granger, Miss,"

Then the pair started bickering again, about who was right and who was wrong. Minerva suddenly wished she was dealing with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy again, or maybe James Potter and Severus Snape. She had never thought that she would have the heir of Zabini and Malfoy in her office, bickering back and forth on their first day. They hadn't even made it past Hermione introducing herself before they were sent to the Head Mitressess's office.

"OKAY!" Minerva gathered all of her thoughts and clenched her firsts. "Fifty points from both of your houses." More bickering about who started it. "And you both need to Owl to both of your parents individually about your first day, and that you started it!"

"But I didn't start it!" They said simultaneously.

"And I don't care! You will take responsibility for the wrongful deeds you have done! I will need to look over your letters before they are sent tonight, and you will go to Madam Pomfrey's to get healed."

___

'You two are First Years!" Madam Pomfrey yelled to the two. Completely baffled and hanging out of her office, she watched them sit on the same bed. "Why did you get into a fist fight!"

"It's a long story," Annabex told the old enchantress. Alaric nodded his head before laying back on the white jersey sheets.

"Let me get the potions, then you should be on your way to your third class." Madam Pomfrey turned back into her office and disappeared into a closet.

Annabex started chewing on her nails, ignoring the stinging pain from where her jaw was bruising. It was a miracle that the two weren't kicked out of Hogwarts, to be honest. After Annabex had called Alaric a derogatory name, he ran to the front of the class and gave her an uppercut, when she swung down to watch his hand and slammed it against the table. Scorpius had held Annabex back, while Hermione held Alaric back. Draco was going to kill Annabex when he found out what happened. Annabex didn't realize Alaric started humming until a girl walked in front of them and he stopped.

"What'd you do, 'Ric?" The girl asked. Pig-nosed, scrunched-face, with dark hair, she looked straight at Annabex, and muttered, "I'm Isabeau Nott."

"Long story," said a disgusted Annabex. Draco has told her stories about Pansy and Theodore Nott, about their disrespectful and barbarous children. Annabex used those stories of the unruly children, to be as respectful as she possibly could. "I'm Annabex Malfoy."

"So you're the one Daddy is going to disown?" Isabeau put her hands on her wide hips, making sure to push her chest forward for a simple reason- the Slytherin tie.

"He's not going to disown me."

"Yes he will, there has never been anyone in the Malfoy family that hasn't been a Slytherin, Ravenclaw." Isabeau leered at Annabex, while Annabex just shied away. She wanted nothing to do with the Nott family, and she will never have anything else to do with them. "Just wait until your grandparents hear about this."

"Th-they won't do anything," Annabex was beginning to grow scared. Would Draco disown her? What about Narcissa? Lucius was out of the question, as he was in Azkaban. Would Narcissa disown her only granddaughter? Would Draco give up his only blood child? He didn't forget about Teddy- but that's completely different. Annabex has the Malfoy name that she should try her best not to tarnish. It isn't going very well.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're all blood traders."

"I'd rather be a blood trader than have a mother named 'Pansy'."

Isabeau leaned down and grabbed Annabex by the throat. Her nails dug into Annabex's small neck, digging their acrylic tips into flesh. Annabex could still breathe- just barely -but wasn't at all scared. The person that resorts to violence first is weak, and need to prove a point. That's why you always let them strike first. "Take it back."

Annabex looked up at the ugly girl in front of her. Isabeau's yellow teeth were more crooked that as painting after an Earthquake, and the color yellow that you never used out of the Crayon box. She went to speak when she heard the males voice from behind her.

"Isabeau, don't be a jerk. Let her go, she didn't even actually hurt me."

"Alaric, she insulted my mother!" Isabeau's nails dug even harder into Annabex's neck.

"Yeah, and you insulted her. Get over it, and leave."

Her grip released on Annabex's neck. "You're lucky, Malfoy. I'll do it harder next time."

Annabex looked back at Alaric when Isabeau walked away. He was twidling his thumbs around and around and humming again. "Thanks," Annabex said.

"No problem," Alaric started to fidget with the hemming of his Slytherin robe. The green from the robe and the sunlight from the window across the room made his golden eyes shine a little bit. They were like golden bars stacked under the sunlight, reflecting an ocean across their side. Was the ocean her eyes? No. "Why are you staring at me?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring at you," Annabex started to chew on her fingernails again. Bitten down to their beds, her nails definitely weren't going to survive this first year at Hogwarts. She prayed that Ginny Potter could take her and Lily to get their nails done in either the magical or muggle world. It didn't matter which, jut that it's a must need during Christmas break.

"Whatever," Alaric started to mess with his tie. "So what are you sending in your letter to your parents?" Alaric was actually seeming to be genuinely nice to her. Annabex felt she could trust him now- to tell him that one of the Hogwarts professors was her mom.

"I'm probably literally going to tell my Dad how exactly it happened, then ask if he's mad that I'm a Ravenclaw."

"What about your mum?"

"Oh . . . uh-"

"-Oh yeah you don't have one," Alaric burst out in laughter. "I forgot that if Daddy disowns you that you have absolutely nowhere to go!"

___

  
"Are your letters ready?" Minerva asked Alaric and Annabex. Annabex handed hers over, placing it on Minerva's desk, with a sigh. Her almost-blood fingers grasped her Moon Dust necklace. She pressed the raw pads of her fingers to the bulbs, pretending she could feel the magic she used to believe came from it. 

_Dear Father,_

_I have been requested to write you a letter by Minerva McGonagall over the events of today: I started off my first house by getting into a fight with Alaric Zabini right after Mr. Granger introduced herself. He pestered the woman about the object of her last name, and I just wanted to help. He called me a derogatory name you have sworn me to never say, and I called him a curse word that you have asked me not to say. He punched me, so I hit his hand on my desk that was shared with Scorpius Granger. I also talked back to your Godfather, Severus Snape, when he asked me to stop arguing with Alaric Zabini, and got into an argument with Isabeau Nott in the Hospital wing. I insulted her mother when she called me a blood trader, but Alaric asked her to please leave._

_A few regards I still have after writing this letter are your concerns about a Ravenclaw Malfoy? Are you okay with it? Will I be punished? Will grandmother never speak to me again? I will understand if neither of you would like me to come home with Teddy during Christmas, and if need be I will find a place to stay during the summer. I am greatly sorry if I have tarnished the Mafloy name completely, with all of the events of today._

_Sincerely, **Annabex Malfoy**_

 

Minerva read Annabex's letter out loud for Alaric to also hear. Alaric glared at Annabex, before latching his teeth onto the side of his lip. It was his turn for his letter to be read, and god he was terrified. 

_Dear Father,_

_Today I got into a fight with the heir of Draco Malfoy, Annabex Malfoy. I called her a Mudblood, she called me an asshole. I punched her, then she slammed my hand into my desk._

_Regards, **Alaric Zabini**_

 

Alaric had written the same letter to his mother.

Minerva straightened the letters up and handed them back. "Send them off."

___

Behind the walls of the almost-empty Malfoy household, held Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy reflecting on their children's letters in the late night. The clock hummed one AM, and they were still discussing it. 

"I have no idea what to tell my child," Blaise said, slamming back another shot of Fire Whiskey. "He got into a fight on the first day of Hogwarts. With your child!" 

"Right," Draco replied, drinking apple juice that Annabex was supposed to drink up before she left before Hogwarts. She left half a carton in the fridge next to the milk. He put it into a wine glass to try and convince Blaise it was wine, but that didn't work because Draco hates wine with a burning passion. "My daughter is actually paranoid that I will disown her because she's a Ravenclaw."

"Well, your parents did make it known when you were ten that you had to be a Slytherin or they were going to disown you." 

"Yes, but now they don't care as long as Annabex is happy." Draco took a sip of the apple juice and heard a tapping on the kitchen window. An owl was at the window above the sink, carrying a single letter in its beak. "Isn't that Alaric's owl?" 

"Yeah, why is it here?" Blaise opened the window and took the parchment. Draco handed the bird a treat, and set it off back to Hogwarts. 

_Dear Father,_

_When Annabex said that she got into an argument with Isabeau, she means that Izzy called her a blood trader, said Draco would disown Annabex, Annabex said 'at least I don't have a mother named Pansy' and then Izzy grabbed her neck and held her until I told her to let go. Annabex won't admit it, but she had marks from Izzy's nails and doesn't want to tell Draco because she thinks that he wont care because he's going to disown her. Sorry for my bad grammar, trying to write this and I only have a few minutes before the owlery closes for the night. Tell Draco!_

_Regard, **Alaric Zabini**_

Blaise slammed the parchment onto the counter and looked at Draco. "Read that letter." 

Draco grabbed the letter, read it quickly, and had a fire burning through his veins. His rage was showing through- he was not going to let the kids harass his daughter, call her a blood trader or about how she doesn't have a mother, and he wasn't going to let his daughter harass people. 

"PANSY PARKINSON I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Draco screamed. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Teddy Lupin was a First Year, he sent a letter home to Draco and another one to Harry; both letters talked about how his father was one our of three ghosts of Hogwarts. The other two ghosts were Sirius Black and James Potter. Both Draco and Harry sent letters back expressing their excitement that the Marauders that were actually worth something were helping at Hogwarts. Draco showed Annabex the letter, forgetting she had no idea who Sirius Black was. 

"Who is that Daddy?" the small girl asked her father. She knew where the star Sirius was, and could pinpoint a bunch of stars in the Canis Major and Draco Constellation. Astronomy was one of her strong points besides the Fine Arts; Draco put that girl in dance lessons when she was two, piano lessons when she was six, and had Narcissa teach her Astronomy she babysat Annabex. 

"Bex," Draco said, putting his Rainbow-Daughter on the countertop. He straightened the skirt of her green dress. "Sirius Black was an amazing man, that deserves the respect of several people. He was loyal and grateful for everyone around him." 

Annabex smiled her toothless grin and giggled. "I wanna be like Sirius Black." 

Five years later, Annabex still wanted to be amazing like Sirius Black was. As she was dismissed from detention, just barely the day after having an argument with Alaric, she sought out to find the ghost that fascinated her. Her first thought was to look through the Gryffindor tower; they were all Gryffindor's, so why not. That thought was quickly diminished when she realized that she doesn't know the password. But hey, she's a Ravenclaw, so she can try as hard as she can even though she knows it won't work. 

Annabex conjured up a screwdriver and stuck it inside of her robes. It's one of those with several tips, big and small, Philips or flat head. She may not be able to remove the painting with magic, but that frame has to be on the wall with some sort of muggle technology! 

The frame of the painting had a couple screws binding it to the wall. They're Philips head and wouldn't unscrew no matter how hard she tried to turn them. Annabex didn't know if they wouldn't come off because she's weak, or because they're magically bound to the wall. Annabex tried turning the screws once again. If she just gets it to move a little bit- 

"Oi, Malfoy," A voice said. The Fat Lady wasn't anywhere to be seen, meaning if a staff member of Hogwarts saw her trying to dismember a painting off a wall to get into a commons room that wasn't hers, she'd be in a lot of trouble. Annabex turned around slowly, holding the screwdriver in front of her, and wide eyes filling up most of her face. She wasn't going to stab someone, it's just a lot less obvious that she has something to hide when she puts it obviously behind her back. 

Shoulder-length wavy brown hair met her. His wrinkles instilled in his pale face, and a bushy mustache on the top of his lip. He looked like skin and bones; malnourished and hungry. She could also see through him. 

"Who are you?" Annabex asked; maybe just a professor trying out some new magic to hide or something like that . . . "How do you know my name?" 

"Sweetheart, I can tell exactly who your parents are, it's hard to not know you're a Malfoy." 

"Oh really?" Annabex said. She's the definition of Malfoy Sass. Annabex crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide the screwdriver in her sleeve. "Who are they then?" 

The man laughed. "You think I'm going to reveal who your mother is?" Annabex bit down on her bottom lip. She was for sure that he was going to say her fathers' name and then her mothers; she would leave the man, and send a letter to her mother and ask her over for tea. "You're Draco Malfoy's only daughter." 

"Then who are you?" 

"Sirius Black. What are you doing with a screwdriver?" 

Busted. 

"You're Sirius Black?" 

Sirius put his hand out for Annabex to hand over the tool. Annabex reluctantly put it in his cold, ghostly hand. "Yes, I am. Why?" 

"My father says you're a legend." 

"Well, just so you know," Sirius said. He made the screwdriver disappear. "Your father is a legend, too." 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime, dear, now you better get back to the Ravenclaw Dorms before you cause more trouble." 

___

"I met him," Annabex whispered to Scorpius. Scorpius's roommates fell asleep early, so Annabex took the opportunity to talk to Scorpius about Sirius Black. "He's so cool." 

"I've never heard of him, but he sounds really cool," Scorpius replied. A pecking on the window distracted them from their conversation, for only a moment. Scorpius stood up to open the panels and let an owl in. Annabex recognized it as her fathers. "I so want to meet him." 

"We should sneak out." The temperature was already decreasing to a shivering nightfall, meaning that Annabex was sitting in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. People envy how skinny Annabex is; Draco gave her his metabolism, and the girl used to run around outside all the time and burned more calories than an average kid. Annabex hates how skinny she is because her sweatpants are probably a size that a 7-year-old would wear. 

"Anna, you know we can't." Scorpius grabbed the letter from the owl and shooed it off with a treat. He sighed when he noticed it was addressed to Annabex instead of him; he was hoping maybe Ron, or his grandparents would send him something. "We'll get in trouble." 

"Only if we get caught, Scorpius, we just have to make sure we don't get caught." 

"Yeah, and how is that going to work?" 

"Duh," Annabex said, snatching the letter from Scorpius. Annabex was trying to make it so obvious as to why they wouldn't get caught, but Scorpius was having a hard time understanding. "I'm a Malfoy!" 

"My dad once told me a story about your dad getting all of them caught in First Year," Scorpius replied. Annabex rolled her eyes all the way around and tore the letter open. "Your explanation standard for not getting caught is pretty low." 

"I once owned a dog for a solid year without my dad knowing." Annabex skimmed over the letter for a few seconds, not really knowing what it was about. She only looked for the words 'disowned' 'Ravenclaw' 'mad' and 'I hate you'. 

"Yeah, what was its name?" 

Annabex giggled and thought about her having Teddy turn into a dog when they were exceptionally bored on cold winter days. "Edward." 

"Why would you name something Edward?" 

"Hey!" Annabex yelled. For a moment, Scorpius thought she would have woken up the entire dormitory and would have to scamper out of Scorpius's room before she got caught. "My brothers' name is Edward!" 

Scorpius rolled his eyes in return. "What's your letter about?" 

Annabex shrugged. "I don't know." 

Annabex only gathered that it was about Isabeau Nott, and completely irrelevant to her. Sometimes, she can just shrug off the things Draco sends to her or yells at her about, so she doesn't get in trouble. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm going to sneak out and see Sirius Black." 

___

"I can't believe you made me do this!" Scorpius whined. Annabex shushed him with a nudge in his sides. They walked down from the Ravenclaw dormitories in clean, nice clothes. Annabex put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and the shirt she had to beg Draco to buy at a muggle shop. 'Hot Tropic', Draco calls it, after Annabex left the store with a shirt about boys falling out of something. 

Annabex tried to tell him it was a band, but Draco wasn't hearing it. He wasn't hearing it about the band named after chemistry romances, and an extravagant amount of pilots, and anxiety-full discos. Draco just completely concluded that his daughter knew way too much about muggles, and should teach him some things about muggle life someday. Maybe then, she would understand how a cellular phone works and why Annabex asked for a blue one. She learned most of this in a Muggle primary school she went to until fifth grade. Draco always regretted sending her there.

Scorpius just put on a Weasley sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for him two years ago, and a clean pair of jeans. They both walked around barefoot; Draco always encouraged Annabex to walk barefoot as much as she could, to feel the grass and dirt underneath her feet and to play with the worms that fascinated her because clothes could always be cleaned. Ron and Hermione just reprimed Scorpius if he dared get his clothes dirty; since Ron grew up poor, he learned that your clothes shouldn't be ruined or exceptionally dirty. 

"Get over it! I want to see him!" 

"It's almost like you fancy him or something," Scorpius whispered. 

"Scorpius Granger!" Annabex snapped. Unlike Harry, Annabex didn't have an invisibility cloak or any ambition to get caught. She had the fates wrapped around her nimble finger and knew she wouldn't be caught. Well- at least hoped she wouldn't get caught; if she ran into McGonagall or maybe Snape or Granger, she would be totally screwed. 

"Annabex Malfoy!" 

"What's your middle name?" 

Annabex looked both ways before walking down a corridor that leads right past the Great Hall. Annabex had heard stories her whole life about Peeves the Poltergeist haunting the hallways, and she wanted to know if he was still alive- well, dead, but still around the school at least. Maybe Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were the new ghosts of Hogwarts; they would seriously overpopulate the ghostly society within the doors. 

Annabex wondered if Remus was the main Gryffindor ghost, but Sirius and James came with him. Snape is the Slytherin's ghost, Trelawney was the Ravenclaw's, and Cedric was Hufflepuff's ghost. 

"Astro," Scorpius whispered. "My father picked out my first name, and my mother picked out my middle name like the bloody idiots they are." 

"Scorpius is a constellation, they basically just wanted to name you after space." 

"Yeah." They turned another corridor. "What's yours?" 

"Sabrina," 

"So basically your first name is completely weird, and then your middle name is normal. What the heck were your mom and dad thinking?" 

Annabex looked down at the ground but continued walking. "I'm not for sure if my mom even named me." 

"How? Hasn't she ever told you." 

"I've never met my mom," Annabex whispered so quietly that Scorpius could barely hear. "She left me and my dad when I was born." 

"I understand," the atmosphere that Annabex and Scorpius had gone from completely cheerful and full of jokes, to depressing and stale. It made Annabex uncomfortable thinking about how Scorpius understands, and how she's not the only one without a parent. Annabex would never wish it on anyone to not have a parent that voluntarily left; it sucked and made you feel more worthless than you already felt you were. 

Annabex didn't exactly know if it would be a good idea for her to know who her mom was, because, without a proper justification that would depend on life or death, there was no way she could forgive her. She probably couldn't ever forgive her mother. 

"Ron says I'm not supposed to ask about my dad," Scorpius whispered. They were edging closer to the room of ghosts playing truth or dare. 

"Why?" 

"My dad is a 'Bloody Git'." Scorpius used quotations to describe Ronald's disagreeing with his father. "I'm the spawn of Satan." 

"I don't think you're the spawn of Satan, Scorpius, I think you're the spawn of a beautiful human being and a man who doesn't deserve you."


End file.
